


Dangerous

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Dangerous

Title: Dangerous  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Challenge: #59: Envy  
Warning(s): Sexual content  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always, for looking this over, and to the girls in slash chat for cheering me up. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dangerous

~

This was dangerous, Severus knew. This overwhelming need to touch, caress, possess...

Harry writhed against the sheets, and Severus felt what he recognized was an unreasonable stab of envy at all those others who had probably seen him like this. Panting, desperate, begging to be taken, fucked, claimed.

“Are you ready?” he rasped, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat that the sight of his fingers disappearing into Harry caused.

Harry nodded. “Think so, just, go slow.”

Severus paused. “You mean you’ve never...?”

Harry smiled. “Guess I was waiting for you.”

That, Severus recognized, was even more dangerous.

~


End file.
